Sun Kissed Memories
by Child of Wind and Wolves
Summary: A normal girl going to college but when her past catches up with her life goes wild. Can she deal with the pressures brought on by old memories in a new town. Continuation of "A Rose Hidden by Shadows"
1. Chapter 1

Sun Kissed Memories

Chapter One~ Odd Findings

Hisoka walked toward the class that the professor had told them would be their classroom today. He had warned them all that another class was in there and we were to share it until the fumes were cleaned out of his room. Next to her walked Eileen, the two girls just idly chatting about nothing. They walked into their temporary classroom, laughing about how the entire ordeal started.

"James really needs to learn what chemicals are which. That one was a bit more dangerous than the last time he did that. I still can't understand how he got those two chemicals to react so violently with each other." Hisoka shook her head as she finished before taking a quick look around the room. There were many students in the room, not really surprising seeing as there were two classes in the room. But then her eyes fell upon another student with black hair combed back neatly and wire framed glasses. She stared at him for a bit before Eileen brought her out of her trance.

"Hey, what was that about? Hiso, what aren't you telling me?" Eileen asked the other girl. Hisoka simply smiled and shook her head; there was nothing she needed to explain now. The two took seats next to each other before their professor walked in. He started one of his usually short lectures and the two girls took notes as he spoke. Neither of them really went back to what had happened before class, even though Eileen was curious about her friend.

Eileen Bryne had just turned 20 and was actually quite pretty. Her hair was brown with a strong red tint in it and her eyes were an emerald green. She stood about 5 foot 7 inches, the same as Hisoka. The two had met in their final year of high school and decided to attend college together. Eileen was Hisoka's best friend but still she didn't know much about the girl. All Eileen knew was Hisoka had moved to Chicago from Tokyo Japan and rarely spoke of her days during high school in Japan. Sometimes it even seemed as though Hisoka didn't recognize her own name, it was a bit odd.

Hisoka Nakamura, looking a good bit different then her friend of Irish descent, had black hair with a very slight red tint. Her eyes were a dark blue and she was just as pretty as Eileen. The two girls stood at the same height and were similar in their body build. Both were slim, the only difference was Hisoka was small framed while Eileen was a bit sturdier. The two were good friends but Hisoka never told Eileen her past, it was behind her anyway.

Kyouya sat at a table with Tamaki and Haruhi, the other members of the Host Club being a good number of hours away from where they lived, in a nice restaurant. The three were meeting up for a nice dinner before the weekend came. Soon it would be their summer break during which Tamaki was going to take Haruhi to California to spend time together at the beach. This was going to be the last weekend they could meet like this before the other two left.

"So I hear that someone that was in your class today had their eye on you." Tamaki said, looking at Kyouya. Kyouya hadn't really been the same since Chouko had left Japan. Tamaki knew he was still looking for her that was just how he was. Kyouya was the type to not give up on things easily.

"Yes, there was a girl from the Chemistry class that was quite blatantly staring at me when she walked in with her friend. Not that it is any concern of mine." Kyouya said coolly before going back to the pizza he was eating.

"Was it that Nakamura girl? I've seen her around campus quite a bit and she seems very familiar. I just can't place what it is about her. I don't think I've ever been in a class room with her." Tamaki continued before taking a bite of the pineapple pizza.

"Hmm, that is interesting. Come to think of it she seemed familiar to me as well. I will have to look into that later." Kyouya stated simply before finishing his pizza. He said his goodbyes before leaving the restaurant and heading to his apartment. As he walked he thought about the girl in his class. No one had really caused him to be this curious for a long time now.

At his apartment Kyouya began researching this Nakamura girl. What surprised him was the enrollment; there was no girl by the last name Nakamura going to the college. What surprised him even more was Chouko was listed as enrolled. There was a note on her file but it was one he couldn't get to. Now he was even more curious, if Chouko was at the college then why hadn't he seen her yet? Or had he?

Hisoka walked into their temporary classroom and was met face to chest with the boy she saw yesterday. She looked up at him and noticed he was more or less studying her. She watched him for a moment before she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, do you need something?" Hisoka asked calmly. She looked up at the man, a bit confused, or so it seemed, as to why he was confronting her.

"Yes, I actually do. Would you mind stepping out into the hallway with me, I would like to ask you something." He said coolly as he nodded towards the door. Hisoka nodded her head slightly before walking out of the classroom.

She stood leaning against the wall opposite of the man, arms crossed in front of her chest watching him. "So what do you need?" She asked quickly, she wanted to get back in class and talk with Eileen before the professor came in.

"I would like to know where you got that necklace, it is quite interesting." He spoke surely, like he knew the answer already. Hisoka looked down and gently picked up the drop pendant. The necklace was silver with a tear drop shaped emerald pendant. The pendant had small silver wires wrapped around it like ivy. Hisoka held the pendant in the palm of her hand before finally speaking again.

"If you'll meet me after classes I'll tell you everything. Just let me go talk to Eileen and we'll talk after class. Okay?" She looked at him, hoping he'd agree. She knew who he was; she was just hoping that he wouldn't. "I'm also assuming that the others are here, bring them if you like, I'll be on the bench just outside of this building." Hisoka walked back into the classroom and sat next to Eileen. Eileen looked at her questioningly.

"What was that about? Do you know him?" She asked. In truth she did want to learn more about her friend's background. Hisoka gave a slight smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to explain everything after class. You should come along too because I have some things I need to explain to you too." After Hisoka finished speaking the professor walked in and started to give his lecture.

Tamaki stood next to Haruhi, both wondering why they were sitting here waiting for Kyouya to come out of his class. Tamaki had simply gotten a text telling him to bring Haruhi and meet him after class. The two stood up off the bench they were sitting on when Kyouya walked out of the building followed by two women. One was the Nakamura girl they thought was so familiar.

"So you two are the only ones that could make it. That must mean the others are going to different colleges somewhere in the area." Hisoka spoke quickly when she saw the tall blonde and the shorter brunette.

"Wait what do you mean? How do you know that?" Tamaki asked, confused about the entire thing. Hisoka laughed a bit before she spoke again.

"Well it seems if I had been moved to your class then I still would've been safe. Oh well, it's good to see you two again, Tamaki. Haruhi." Hisoka nodded to each of them as she said their names. "And you too, Kyouya."

"Wait, Hisoka? You know these people? What is going on here?" Eileen asked. She looked at the people she had never seen before, very confused as to what was going on.

"I agree with her, what is going on? How do you know all three of us?" Haruhi asked suspiciously. Hisoka laughed a bit more before starting her explanation.

"Let me tell a story because I think it might be fun. In one high school there was a club, not a normal club but a special one. It was made up of eight members. There was one girl, at least one obvious girl, and a girl in hiding. Well towards the start of that one girl's final year something happened and she left. Well she changed when she got to the U.S. She dyed her hair and started to wear colored contacts. She thought that everyone in that club had forgotten about her until one day her class was switched to another classroom and she met one of those club members. Ring any bells guys?" Hisoka watched as she saw them put it together.

"Chouko? Is that seriously you?" Haruhi asked, looking at the woman before her. She was a bit stunned; Chouko had changed quite a bit. Eileen looked at Hisoka a bit confused.

"So you aren't Hisoka Nakamura?" Eileen asked. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what she was just told.

"No, I'm actually Chouko Makoto. When I came here I asked the dean if I could use that name because I was sure someone would come here for school. I was a bit afraid to face you guys after leaving like I did. I was childish of me to do that and not face it but still. I felt like I had been betrayed and my heart was broken. It took all this time just to be able to face it really" Chouko shook her head slightly. She still did have feelings for Kyouya but she was sure he had found someone else by now.

"So this is the guy you talked about so much? I can see why you liked him, quite a looker." Eileen grinned as Chouko blushed darkly.

"Eileen shut up!" Chouko messed with the pendant around her neck nervously while the others laughed.

"You know I wouldn't have realized it was you had you not been wearing that pendant. Don't you remember I got it for you for your birthday before our final year?" Kyouya smirked as Chouko nodded. She couldn't really forget. Chouko went to work introducing Eileen to everyone. Kyouya glanced at the pendant; she must have had some feelings for him still if she was wearing that necklace. But what he didn't know was that someone else was watching the encounter from the building, and person a bit angry that he had found her.

A/N

Oh, new plot idea at the end XD So I'm hoping everyone enjoyed the first chapter of the continuation. I realized something about RHS; I didn't keep events in order. They graduated a year after I wrote they were in their last year and Akane came back and fooled everyone after she had been banned from the Host Club. So yeah, many mistakes. I'm hoping that this story will be better and that all who liked RHS will love this. 1,865 words was in this chapter alone o-o I was going to end it after Kyouya made his first discovery but I decided after the bs move I pulled with the last chapter of RHS that I would make this longer until I hit the second little bump in the plot. Either way reviews are loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun Kissed Memories

Chapter Two~ Pasts Revealed

Chouko stood with Eileen, looking out over the ocean. Eileen looked at her confused, they never went to the beach. Chouko sighed slightly and looked along the beach, seeing a scene that almost mirrored one of her days in high school.

"Uh, His I mean Chouko, what is this? Where are we?" Eileen asked, trying to figure out the past 2 hours and how this all happened.

"You know you can still call me Hiso if you want, it seems it'd be easier that way. I'm willing to bet we're now in California and this was the doing of Tamaki and the twins." Chouko scanned the beach, looking for the two familiar faces she knew so well.

"Wait twins?Who are they?" Eileen looked in the direction that Chouko was now pointing and saw two men running towards them.

"I warn you now, don't fall for their tricks."Chouko warned quickly before the two identical guys stopped in front of them. They still looked the same as when she left, nothing much seemed to have changed.

"So this is Chouko? You have changed quite a bit."The twin on the right spoke first.

"Yeah, I expected the same look you had back in high school, just without the skirt." The twin on the left continued.

"Yeah, well I did have another style besides the one I had in high school. Either way you two are being rude, introduce yourselves to Eileen." Chouko told the two. They looked at the other girl before bowing slightly to her, identical grins on their faces.

"I am Hikaru Hitacchin, and this," The twin on the right started.

"I'm Kaoru Hitacchin." The left twin finished.

"We are the Hitacchin twins." They were both leaning on each other after their introduction. Chouko just laughed a bit before Eileen spoke.

"Wait, Hitacchin? You mean like the clothing line?" Eileen looked over to Chouko before shaking her head. "Why didn't you tell me you knew people in high places back in Japan? Wait a minute, you went to school with these kids?" Chouko nodded a bit, laughing as well.

"You know that restaurant chain, Kudos Food? Well my mom ran that while my dad worked on launching a high class shipping company dealing with medical equipment." Chouko looked out over the beach before continuing."But my dad never got his company up before he died so I'm trying to get that up and running while keeping the restaurants in shape."

Tamaki ran up to the small group at that moment and told them it was time for lunch. Chouko nodded and led Eileen along with them, pointing out Hunny and Mori and telling her a bit about everyone.

Chouko sat between Eileen and Kyouya in the restaurant, listening to Tamaki go on about different things from their final year. Chouko laughed along with everyone even though she was thinking of how much she regretted bailing out on her final year at Ouran.

"So Chouko, how was school in America?" Tamaki asked her excitedly. Eileen laughed a bit, deciding to tell the story for Chouko.

"You know when she came here she hardly spoke to anyone. Most of the people in our classes assumed that it was because she couldn't speak English yet or something like that. I noticed that the notes she wrote were in perfect English so I ruled that out. So one day I just decided to confront her about it."

_Hisoka sat in her seat close to the back of the room, watching the front as she waited for the teacher. Suddenly her view was obscured by someone standing in front of her. She looked up and found it was another girl from the class._

"_So why are you always so quite?" Eileen asked Hisoka, expecting an answer. Hisoka just looked at Eileen, trying to play off the rumor going around about her. "Look I know you know English." Eileen grabbed Hisoka's notebook and flipped it open to the notes written in English. Hisoka sighed slightly._

"_You're more observant then I thought. Either way it's just a problem I have that I left in Japan." Hisoka told her simply before opening her notebook and getting ready for the notes the teacher was already writing on the board._

_Eileen kept asking Hisoka questions throughout the week until finally Hisoka came clean. She finally broke on a Friday before Spring Break._

"_So are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Eileen asked from beside the other girl. Hisoka sighed slightly before looking over at Eileen._

"_You are one stubborn person. I guess I can tell you over a nice cup of coffee. Just follow me, I'll tell you at my house." Eileen nodded and followed, asking random things about life in Japan._

_Once the two reached Hisoka's apartment Eileen sat on the couch while Hisoka made coffee._

"_Well basically I left this guy back in Japan."_

"_Oh, I knew it was boy trouble. Tell me what happened." Eileen watched Hisoka as she shook her head and laughed a bit._

"_Well not going into any details, I loved this guy but one day I saw something that broke my heart. I left Japan afterwards but the thing is, I feel like I know it wasn't as I saw. My mind keeps telling me I should go back but I'm afraid of what I'll find." Hisoka told Eileen as she sipped her coffee, trying to calm herself._

"_Sounds like this was just a bunch of trouble" Eileen said simply. Chouko nodded slightly. "What you need is a new relationship, a better one!"_

"Yeah and that hook-up was the worst one I had ever seen." Chouko shook her head a bit before looking at the others. They were all looking at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Well Eileen hooked me up with this guy from the school, needless to say it didn't work out in the least. I honestly think that guy was insane or something." Chouko shrugged before continuing. "Luckily I haven't seen the guy since. I think he finally gave up on me. I'm glad, the dude was getting a little weird."

The group was confused about it, with the exception of Chouko and Eileen, but they all started eating the food that finally arrived. Needless to say, the story wasn't fully completed.

A/N

I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't wait so long to update. I'm sorry . Thank you everyone for the reviews, they made me want to write but the plot I had wasn't really too planned out. So thanks to a review I got another plot line has been set. This one should work out just fine. Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are loved, thank you.

~Wolves


	3. Chapter 3

Sun Kissed Memories

Chapter Three~ Slow Weekend Days

Chouko sat a good distance from the ocean in front of her, a laptop on her lap. She was trying to finish a research paper that would be due in a week but the former hosts were making this feat very difficult. Who could say no to Hunny when he asked for something sweet? Chouko knew she couldn't so she had made him a dessert that she had learned shortly after moving to the states.

Then there were the twins who kept trying to get her to play with them. She had told them no but they were insistent. Finally she talked Eileen into playing a game of volleyball with the two, somehow roping Tamaki into playing with her. This weekend was showing to be a very long weekend indeed.

"I see you are working on your research paper. How is that coming along?" Kyouya asked coolly from behind her. Chouko smiled a bit but shook her head.

"Not very good. I think I may just wait until we're back at the hotel to finish it. It would seem that all this excitement is making it difficult for me to concentrate on my work." She replied just as coolly. That was something else that changed about her since being in the states, her manner of speaking. Sometimes she would slip back into her old ways but most of the time she had a business like tone.

"I see, maybe I could be of some assistance?" Kyouya asked as he took a seat next to Chouko. He also had another motive, he wanted to know who this other guy was that she dated. It seemed as though it wasn't really a good deal on her part.

"Maybe you could fill me in on what I missed after I left. I can see that Tamaki and Haruhi are closer then ever, how did that one work out?" Chouko motioned towards the two who were sitting together talking about something.

"That is a very long story. You can guess most of what happened, Tamaki realized that his feelings weren't really "fatherly" and Haruhi was shown through a magazine Mizuzchi's daughter gave her." Kyouya told Chouko, remembering the entire ordeal. It was quite the event.

"Wow, I missed a lot in such a short time. I guess that's what I get for being childish." Chouko said, her voice breaking a bit at the end of her statement. She honestly regretted leaving and she wished she could go back. Chouko shook her head slightly, knowing what happens when she dwells on things like that.

"What about you, what happened while you were here?" Kyouya asked, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He did want to know, he still hadn't dropped his bad habit of researching everyone he could.

"Nothing more then what Eileen told you. Besides that whole relationship bomb, it was quite uneventful." Chouko sighed slightly before shaking her head. "Since I know you want to find this guy, it was Jadien Brown, just don't do anything to him. He has left me alone since then, hell I haven't even heard anything about him since we broke up." Chouko looked over at Kyouya, trying to get the point across that he was to do nothing to this other man.

"I wouldn't do that." Kyouya stated simply before walking off, his mind already trying to see if he knew anything about this man. He knew who he had to research now.

Back at the hotel Chouko walked out of the small bathroom and rubbed her hair with a towel. She noticed that her cell phone was ringing and picked it up without a second though, thinking it was just Tamaki wanting to do something.

"Tamaki, I have-" Her words were cut off though when another voice spoke through the receiver.

"You shouldn't have done that. It was a huge mistake." The voice said in a calm low tone.

"I told you I would call the police if you kept doing this. Leave me the fuck alone!" She quickly snapped the phone shut and stared at it. "I guess I have to change my number again." She sighed slightly before tossing the phone onto her bed and turning on the televison. What she didn't realize was Kyouya had been placed in the room next to her and she tended to be quite loud when she yelled.

Kyouya looked at the wall, the one that separated his room and Chouko's room in a bit of shock. He hadn't heard her use that type of language very much and found it to be odd that she was yelling at this person. Who was she yelling at he wondered, and should he tell Tamaki. Tamaki did have a way of finding out things when the person didn't want to talk, not in a bad way just in a Tamaki way.

Back in the next room Chouko was playing the radio and was singing along with the songs on the radio, well belting them out was more like it. She did enjoy to sing along very loudly.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<em>

You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home

Chouko danced slightly around her room, singing along with the song that was popular on the radio. Soon though she stopped singing and realized something, something interesting really. Chouko sat on the bed, thinking about it. The song reminded her of her situation with Kyouya.

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<em>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

Chouko thought back, how many times had she run from him only to end up back with him? How many times had he accepted her with open arms? That probably wasn't going to happen anymore. He had probably grown tired of chasing her, but the truth was she still loved him. She still had feelings for him but she wasn't sure if he still had them for her. Chouko sighed slightly, she shouldn't have pushed him away.

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<em>

You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<p>

Chouko shook her head, this wasn't helping her, she didn't want to dwell on something that was in the past. She had to get over him, he was probably happy now. Kyouya had probably found someone who wouldn't constantly push him away, maybe he found someone who deserves him. Chouko certainly thought she wasn't that woman. She quickly switched off her radio, noticing now that she was more tired then normal. She shook her head slightly before climbing into the bed and falling asleep quickly.

The next day Tamaki decided to have everyone go to the pier close by, so they went. Chouko kept her phone on vibrate and would hang up on the caller every time he called. Haruhi noticed her odd behavior and decided to ask Eileen what was going on.

"Hey Eileen, what's up with Chouko? She keeps checking her phone and glaring at it." Haruhi asked once she got the other woman alone. Eileen glanced at Chouko before sighing slightly.

"I guess he figured out her number again. You know that guy I tried to hook her up with? Train wreck. When she said he was getting weird she meant he was calling her, being a real creep. She had to change her number already. Hiso mostly tries to play it off, she doesn't want anyone to worry. Although she would usually tell me I guess she doesn't want to worry you guys." Eileen told Haruhi. Haruhi just looked over at Chouko, understanding that she wasn't telling anyone.

"We need to tell Kyouya, I know he can put a stop to this before anything happens." Haruhi told Eileen who just nodded. Even though she hadn't known these people long she understood that they cared about Chouko. She just hoped they could avoid something bad, she just had a gut feeling that something was going to happen.

A/N

Woo, two days and two updates. I'm hoping to keep it moving like this. I hope the story isn't moving too fast, I tend to do that. The mysterious guy was finally revealed but what are his plans now? The song was Arms by Christina Perri. I hope this is up to par for every one. Also I have one thing to ask, there is a poll on my profile that needs an answer before I go too far. Please go there and answer with what you want. Reviews are loved as always.

~Wolves


	4. Chapter 4

A soft growl floated through the air followed shortly by the distinct snapping of a cell phone closing. Chouko glared at her phone before shoving it, quite roughly, into her bag. She ran her hand along the part in her hair, trying to calm down before facing the others. Shaking her head, Chouko thought of how much trouble it would be if they were to get involved in this mess. They were her friends, her family, but she didn't want them to be in any trouble or in harm's way. So she hid it, the cell phone, and the fact that she was going to have to change her cell phone number once again.

"Sorry guys, I can't seem to find my phone charger so my phone went dead." Chouko shrugged slightly, hoping that they would believe it and not question it. Before using that excuse she made sure to remember if anyone had a cell phone similar to her's that used the same charger.

"Oh no, Chou-chan. You can use mine since I'm always with Takashi." Hunny said, tilting his head to the side cutely. He may have been older then her by a few years but he was cute. Chouko politely declined before stating her reasons.

"If need be I will use a pay phone. I always have a few quarters on me so it shouldn't be a problem." She smiled at the older man, still not used to the idea that someone so cute was actually 21. Chouko followed the small group out, not noticing the two people hanging back at the door,

Kyouya looked to Eileen, nodding to tell her the others had left. She opened the door to the room she shared with Chouko and spoke as she walked in. "Jaiden never really moved on since she dumped him. I keep telling her to get a restraining order but she insists that he'll stop." Eileen started to search through Chouko's bag, looking for the "dead" cell phone.

"What is he to her?" Kyouya asked as he scanned the room, just a normal hotel room for their weekend stay. They were actually set to go back the following day, he had already made sure of that fact.

"He keeps finding her cell phone number and calls her or texts her. He threatens her to get back with him, totally wacked out if you ask me." Eileen pulled out the flip phone and turned it on, sitting on the bed to look through the texts. She got to the newest ones and gasped, which made Kyouya look at it from over her shoulder.

What he saw made him call Tamaki, just to make sure that Chouko was safe. This was a very dangerous situation. He wondered idly why Chouko hadn't told him of what was going on. It seemed that the threats were getting worse with each passing day.

Tamaki answered his phone with the same hyper response as always. "Tamaki, is Chouko there?" Kyouya's voice came through the phone, worrying Tamaki a bit with how serious he sounded.

"What's this about Kyouya?" Tamaki asked as he scanned the group and finding that Chouko had disappeared from their little group. "Chouko isn't here and neither is Eileen for that matter."

"Damn it, come back to the hotel now." Kyouya's voice was sharp as he spoke before hanging up. Tamaki looked at the group before telling them they had to head back, something bad was going on. All in the group agreed readily, they wanted to know what was going on.

Kyouya stood over his laptop, typing away on the little machine. Eileen was pacing the floor while the others sat in a shocked silence.

"She was kidnapped? How? We were there the entire time." Kaoru was the first to break the silence as it grew too invasive. The rest of the host club looked at the two standing.

"She may have walked off, they may have covered her mouth. There are so many different ways that someone could be kidnapped. We have our suspicions about who may have done this." Kyouya spoke coolly but inside he was going crazy. He should have been with them, he could have seen someone trying to take her.

"But who would want to take her? She never did anything wrong to anyone." Hunny was the next to speak up, his eyes filled with tears.

"Jaiden. I tried to get Hi- er Chouko to date him. They finally did but when Chouko realized she couldn't put her heart into the relationship she broke it off, he hasn't let go yet though." Eileen's voice betrayed her calm composure, filled with fear, anxiety and a bit of regret.

Chouko struggled against the cloth binding her wrists together at such an uncomfortable angle. Her head was throbbing as she realized she couldn't see. She wasn't sure if it was due to a blindfold or a really dark room. Suddenly she heard a chuckle, one that honestly scared her and made her stomach twist in knots.

"So you've finally woken up? I thought you were going to sleep through the entire day." Chouko could hear the smile in his voice, a sound that made her uneasy.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Her voice shook, only showing a small portion of the fear she felt.

"Ah this has nothing to do with you but everything to do with your lover." The smile was gone, even though Chouko couldn't see it by ow she understood she had a blindfold, but was replaced by anger that wasn't loud.

"But I don't have a liver." Chouko was scared, did this man think she had another life hidden or something. What was his plan for her?

"Oh, that's right. You left him. I think it will hurt him more, having just reconnected with you once more. As I stated before, this has nothing to so with you, just an unfortunate result of a task that needed completing." Chouko heard the man take a step forward, making her struggle harder against the bonds to get away from the mad man. Then she screamed out in pain, her body leaning to the side as pain rippled though her face at the point of a powerful punch.

"That's right, scream out. Make him worry, make him sick with fear." The man laughed as he punched again, this time though Chouko bit her lip to the point of bleeding to keep from crying out. The only sound she made were moans of pain.

Chouko's cell phone rang from it's place next to Kyouya's laptop. He looked at it, fully aware of the others in the room trying to catch a glimpse of it too. The number was unknown so Kyouya picked it up, ready to ask who was calling but froze before anything came out.

"Why are you doing this? Isn't there some oth-" The voice was cut off by a dull thump and a moan of pain. Kyouya pushed the phone closer to his ear, not trying to understand the mumbling but to hear the first voice again, the one he knew was Chouko's. He just knew it was her. He heard crying on the other side before hearing the voice once more.

"Kyouya, please listen. I love you. I've loved you even before we started dating. I know I wasn't a good girlfriend but I just wanted you to be happy. That's why I left, I thought you could be happier with someone else, even though that though hurt more then anything I have ever known. So please Kyouya, don't come for me! I don't want to see y-" Her voice was cut off by the sound of a smack and the phone line being cut.

Kyouya clutched the phone tightly, his eyes hidden behind the glass of his lenses. The rest of the room was watching him, waiting to hear something good.

"Senpai, who was that." Haruhi asked carefully. He looked as though he would blow up any time, the situation had to have gotten worse.

"It was Chouko." He could hear everyone's gasps then the silence. They must have noticed the tone of his voice. "I believe this is more serious then we first thought."

"What happened?" Eileen asked quickly, she was more afraid now. What could Jaiden have done to make even Kyouya so angry.

"Would Jaiden let Chouko tell me she loves me?" Kyouya growled, far beyond any reasonable form of angry. His hand clutched into an empty fist, the cell phone saved from a violent death by Mori.

A/N

Okay so that took a really long time to actually type up. I have 7 or 8 pages of this written just not typed up. Also there will be a chapter soon that will have two versions. It will be important that you know it happened but not how. The how will prolly be posted on Live Journal. Either way, look for that. Reviews are loved, feel welcome to tell me this sucked or that this was yet another b.s move.

~Wolves


	5. Chapter 5

"Can't we trace the call? If we work fast we may be able to find her." Haruhi spoke quickly, trying to shake Kyouya back to reality. She noticed quite quickly, however, that he was hearing none of it. A quick glance around the room told her that everyone was in a state of shock, be it again or still was of no importance.

Chouko panted slightly, the pain shooting through her body causing her to slump against her bindings. She had no idea how long she had been there, her mind going in and out of consciousness every now and then, nor of how badly her body was beaten and battered. Her voice was hoarse and cracking, her throat raw from screams that were never heeded. Chouko thought about her situation, she was sure that she was going to die in this place, not even seeing the face of her killer.

"Well I guess this little game is over." The man said, the meaning behind it causing a chill to over come the woman.

"Why are you doing this? What could possibly be so important that you have to do this to me?" Chouko shouted as best she could with her cracking voice. She felt tears falling down her cheeks and burning as they fell over what she could only assume were cuts on her face.

"Because of him, because of what he did, my family lost our business. I lost my business, he took it from me. I lost what I fought for years to get so the same will happen to him now!" The man's voice became loud with anger and Chouko suddenly felt a hand on her throat. She let out a strangled scream as she felt her face turning red from the pressure and her lungs burning for oxygen. Her eyes closed against the darkness, sure she was going to die here.

Kyouya looked up at the building, an office building that was up for lease. It seemed like a peaceful enough place, no one would suspect what was actually going on within it's grey walls. Suddenly a strangled cry broke the peaceful silence and the group scattered, looking for a way in. The loud thumping of a body hitting a door was heard as Mori tried to get the front door open and footsteps on gravel as the rest ran around frantically.

"Back here! The back door is open!" Before Haruhi even had the entire sentence out of her mouth Kyouya was already back there. He ran through the door and up the stair, silently hoping that they weren't too late.

Chouko cried, she was sure that she would never see anything again. He thoughts went back to that one person, where they always went. "At least I finally told him I loved him. I'm sorry Kyouya." She felt more tears on the cuts on her face when suddenly the pressure was released from her throat. Chouko coughed violently, not opening her eyes at all, as she tried to get oxygen back in her system. She felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed shrilly before opening her eyes.

Before Chouko knelt Kyouya holding what she could only assume were the things that bound her to the chair. "I was so worried. I thought he might...kill...you..." Chouko spoke softly before her eyes closed and she fell from the chair. Kyouya dropped the cloths and caught her, anger welling up in him again as he saw many bruises and cuts all over Chouko's skin.

"Now you know how I felt." Kyouya whispered quietly as he dialed for an ambulance and for the police.

"She should be waking up soon. She is actually quite lucky, if we had gotten her here any later she would have died from blood loss." A voice said, not making any sense to Chouko's groggy mind. Had she left the television on and fell asleep on the sofa again? She was sore over most of her body, no she couldn't have fallen asleep on the couch, it was too different wherever she was. Chouko slowly opened her eyes and was met by a blinding white. Blinking a good bit until her eyes adjusted, she realized that she was actually in a hospital. Looking around caused even more confusion to her, Kyouya stood by her bed facing a doctor she had never seen before.

"Kyouya? Why am I here?" Her voice was rough, like she had been yelling for entirely too long. What did she do? Kyouya turned to Chouko, surprise clear on his face.

"You don't remember?" He asked carefully, not really wanting her to remember what had happened. The doctor quietly left the room, leaving the two to talk. Chouko shook her head and heard Kyouya sigh slightly. She tried to sit up but was unable to due to a sharp pain through her body.

"Could you explain why I'm so freaking sore?" Chouko asked, resting her head on the slightly stiff pillow. Something passed over Kyouya's eyes that Chouko couldn't place.

"You were kidnapped." Kyouya explained the entire ordeal, wincing when he noticed that things were coming back to the woman. Fear and worry were evident in her eyes when she finally spoke once more.

"He was angry with you, he wanted to hurt you. He wanted to kill me." Chouko chocked out, her hand absently rubbing at the hand shaped bruise on her neck. Everything was back in her mind and she had wished that she had never asked. She felt Kyouya's hand gently take her's and move it from her neck to her side. He rubbed it soothingly as she closed her eyes, trying not to cry more than she already had.

A/N

I'm sorry about leaving that horrible cliffy, I promise I won't be doing that again. I hate it when people pull those on me so I don't feel like I should pull the same on others. So the next chapter will be up later, I can't do it now because I have everything for about the next 10 or so chapters written out but I left them in a folder at school.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a good while since the kidnapping incident, but Chouko was still acting different. She had changed since the incident, she was watching everything so carefully now and startled a bit whenever someone would touch her and she couldn't see them. Even with the former hosts with her, she was still on edge. Nothing seemed to calm her, even when she slept she seemed to be restless.

"Hey Chouko, do you have the chemistry homework from last night?" Chouko flinched out of Eileen's hand and turned to her friend. She frowned slightly at the hurt that was clearly displayed over her features.

"I'm sorry. I…I don't know how to stop that." Chouko looked down, a complete look of shame coming over her, all because of her reflexes.

"It's okay. It's…..it just seems like you don't trust any of us anymore." Eileen said, looking sadly at her friend.

"I'm sorry. I do trust you; I trust all of my friends. I-I just have to work through this." Chouko's gaze remained on the floor. She wanted everything to go back to normal, how she used to be with her friends before.

"How long has Jaiden had your new number then? Why were you hiding that?" Eileen challenged. Eileen watched her friend, wondering if that was all that she had hidden.

"About a month now. I didn't want to get you guys involved though. He had already threatened everyone once and I don't want anyone hurt over me." Chouko told the woman, her dark blue tinted eyes glancing over to her.

"I don't think that is all that you've been hiding from us. That's fine, if you can't tell us anything then don't even think of facing me. Once you can come clean then I will talk to you." Eileen's voice clearly displayed the anger she was feeling. Chouko watched her friend walk off as tears began to make their way down her cheeks.

Chouko walked down the street and noticed that it was slowly starting to get darker. She sighed slightly, wondering if maybe Haruhi would let her crash at her apartment for a while. She couldn't really go back to the apartment that she shared with Eileen with how angry she was when she walked off. Chouko nodded slightly to herself as she started to walk to Haruhi's apartment.

"I'm sorry Chouko. Tamaki just decided we needed to have a horror movie fest tonight and decided to take up the only place I could have any guests staying at." As Haruhi finished it was accented by a surprisingly feminine scream from the living room area. Chouko just laughed a bit before she spoke.

"You two need some alone time." She nudged Haruhi in a joking way before she continued. "Kyouya is close by so I'll see if he would mind me staying over at his place tonight. I'll see you later Haruhi." Chouko waved at the younger woman before turning and leaving.

Chouko sat on Kyouya's couch and noticed that his apartment was similar in style to his room back in Japan. He always seemed to like the simple but elegant design better than anything though.

"How long?" Kyouya's voice floated in from the kitchen area and Chouko knew he wasn't asking how long she was going to be staying.

"It's been about a month since he found out this number. I'm sorry, I should have told you guys but he threatened everyone I care about." Chouko told him, her eyes making their way down to the wooden floor. She knew she should have told them but she really didn't want them hurt over her stupid mistake.

"Don't you realize we want to help you? I want to help you get away from this guy but I can't if you don't tell me. I can't protect you if you don't let me." Kyouya said firmly as he sat next to Chouko on the couch. Chouko finally looked up at Kyouya as tears threatened to fall. Then she just wrapped her arms around his chest and cried into his shirt. Kyouya just wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back to soothe her a bit.

Soon Chouko had calmed herself and pulled away from Kyouya, wiping her cheeks dry. She looked at the man who was watching her and did something that surprised them both. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, finally letting him know she had never stopped thinking about him. Kyouya kissed her back and wrapped his arms around Chouko as if she would flee again. A slight movement on Chouko's part caused the two to tumble back and Chouko to land on top of Kyouya. She finally broke the kiss and was blushing darkly.

Kyouya smirked slightly as he once again took Chouko's lips as he pulled her down slightly. The two broke apart again, both panting slightly from lack of breath. Chouko sat up, letting Kyouya get up, and was surprised when he gently took her wrist and started to lead her off as he once more took her lips in a kiss. Chouko didn't fight it and kissed back, not noticing the sound of the closing door behind her. She did notice the feeling of warm soft hands slowly making their way under her shirt though.

Chouko woke up suddenly and remembered where she was just as her eyes opened. A dark blush covered her cheeks as she turned as best she could to be greeted face to face with a sleeping Kyouya. She smiled slightly before she remembered the reason she had woken up. Chouko tried to sit up but Kyouya's arm around her waist was making the feat difficult.

"Uhm, Kyouya. You need to let me up." Chouko spoke softly only to be greeted by a grunt. "I'm not asking you to get up, just please let me up." Kyouya rolled over and let Chouko up. Chouko sighed slightly as she sat on the edge of the bed and tried to sort through the clothes that had been thrown on the floor. Suddenly the door burst open and there stood Tamaki in all of his hyper blonde glory.

"Tamaki get the fuck out!" Chouko shouted as she grabbed the sheet to cover herself and slid to the floor in one movement. She covered herself with the sheet but didn't noticed that the movement had disturbed Kyouya.

"Wait, Chouko? What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked before he noticed that Kyouya had sat up. He then noticed that the sheets had fallen to Kyouya's waist and he wasn't wearing a shirt, an odd thing for the Shadow King. "Why is Mommy shirtless?"

"When will you stop calling me Mommy you blonde idiot? Now get out." Kyouya glared through his messy bangs at the idiot prince. Tamaki just yelped and ran out of the room. Chouko sat on the floor, a dark blush covering the good majority of her face. "Chouko? What's wrong?" Kyouya asked when he noticed the woman on the floor, a sheet pulled over her from the neck down.

"The twins are never going to let either of us live this down. I'm never going to hear the end of this." Chouko ranted quietly to herself.

"Let them. At least we have each other and we aren't related." Kyouya smirked slightly. Chouko started to laugh a bit before sitting back on the bed.

"That was mean Kyo. Then again, you are mean at times." Chouko giggled a bit before she threw his clothes onto the bed and started to get dressed.

Chouko hurried out of the bedroom a while later. "Wait a second, I'll be right back." She said quickly as she hurried past the group and ran into the bathroom.

"Wait, Chouko is here?" Karou asked as Kyouya walked out of the bedroom shortly after Chouko.

"Wait, did you two?" Hikaru asked with a Cheshire grin over his lips as he watched the Shadow King.

"Hikaru shut up or I will personally knock your head into a wall." Chouko said as she walked out of the bathroom and glared at the twin.

"Then what happened in there?" He asked teasingly. Chouko just grinned at him before answering.

"What do you think happened?" She couldn't finish before she started to laugh. "That could be taken so wrongly!" She laughed harder which caused all of the former hosts to stare at her along with Eileen.

"Oh yeah, you are pretty perverted." Eileen laughed, pointing at the woman.

"Well at least I'm not a closet pervert like someone I know." Chouko threw at Eileen, still laughing a bit.

"Oh yeah, come and join me in my closet." Eileen responded and caused both women to burst out laughing. Once Chouko finally calmed down she glanced around and noticed all of the hosts staring at them.

"Uhm, I blame her." She pointed to Eileen slightly. Kyouya chuckled a bit. "What?"

"You can't blame anyone for making you show how you actually are." Kyouya stated in his matter of a fact tone.

"True but I can still say I blame someone." Chouko laughed a bit before looking at Haruhi. "Okay, why is everyone here at…? Shit, I forgot my phone again!" Chouko searched her pockets for the device but did not find it.

"Nine in the morning." Kyouya answered for her.

"There is a carnival nearby and Tamaki wanted everyone to go to it then to lunch." Haruhi stated.

"Tamaki, be glad I was already away or you would have gotten a shoe to the face." Chouko growled slightly, wishing she could go back to bed.

"It's the Shadow Queen!" Tamaki yelped before hiding behind Haruhi.

"If you wake me up you will get to see a real Shadow Queen." Chouko said before she followed Kyouya out of the apartment, gently taking his hand as they turned into the hallway.

A/N

Okay so I was originally going to have a lemon here but I figured I shouldn't. I might write it and post it on a different account somewhere and include a link on my profile. That is if anyone wants to see it. Either way I went that far so you know it did happen. Sorry if that was a bit too much, I can't tell what is too much for anyone anymore. That section with Eileen and Chouko being pervs, similar things have happened to me and one of my friends so yeah, we are pervs. I yell at her to get in the closet all the time xD Sorry for the long wait, I kept forgetting the part that I wrote in my folder at school. Now, onwards to furthering this plotline! *runs in a random direction and runs into something* Damn you coffee!

~Wolves


	7. Chapter 7

It was soon after they left that Chouko realized that it wasn't a carnival that Tamaki was talking about but a flea market. He didn't understand fully what it was and was still confused after Chouko explained it to him. Chouko just sighed as she left him to Haruhi and walked off to look at the various things for sale.

"What are you looking for?" Kyouya asked as he walked next to Chouko with his hands in his pockets. Fall wasn't too far off and it was already starting to get chilly but the sun hadn't been up long either.

"Oh nothing. I'm just looking around. Right now I don't really have enough money to actually buy anything." Chouko shrugged a bit as she glanced over at Kyouya. He was wearing a simple grey jacket and a light blue button up with stylish jeans. He looked good no matter what he wore; Chouko just assumed it was because he was who he was.

"I thought you had enough to attend Ouran. What happened to that?" Kyouya asked as he looked over some very odd stands that were spread out around the place. He noticed Chouko was wearing a black jacket with a purple shirt and skinny jeans. Nothing really unusual for her to wear.

"I left that money in Japan. I didn't really think about my decision too much before I made it." Chouko laughed as she walked along. It was going to be a long day.

After dinner, and another incident with Chouko pulling away from one of the former hosts, Chouko had all of them come back to the apartment she shared with Eileen. She was going to try to show them she trusted them all.

Soon everyone was seated on the couches and chairs and Chouko in a chair in front it them. Her hands were shaking very badly and there was a light blush on her cheeks that wouldn't go away.

"Okay. I'll answer your questions. I'll try to answer all of them but please don't make them too bad." Chouko said, surprising everyone in the room. She was going to come clean about anything they asked. No one noticed Hikaru's devious smirk until he was already speaking.

"What happened at Kyouya's last night?" Hikaru asked with a mischievous tone in his voice. Kaoru looked at him, not a bit surprised at what his brother had asked. Chouko blushed darker as she looked at the floor for a short bit. No one missed the look she gave Kyouya, as if asking for permission. He gave a slight nod before she took a deep breath.

"Yes. That is what happened." Chouko blushed darkly as she answered and didn't meet anyone's eyes. She heard silent mutterings from the others before she heard Kaoru this time.

"You did what?" He was smirking just as his brother was; both were enjoying teasing Chouko immensely. Chouko opened her mouth to answer but heard Kyouya's voice first.

"We slept together. Now, if you don't mind stop teasing my girlfriend." Kyouya said, glaring at the twins who gulped in fear. He was still as scary as he was in high school. Chouko blushed darker and Eileen cheered. Chouko looked at her in question and she shrugged.

"I knew you two still had a thing for each other. I'm just glad you realized it." She said with a grin. Chouko gave her a small smile before she spoke again.

"Please, that bit of information never leaves this room. Never." Chouko said sternly. She didn't want to imagine how the paparazzi would react to that information. His father would be sure to find out. "Now, another question that doesn't relate to that?"

"How long has he had your new number?" Eileen asked. She knew she didn't need to clarify. Chouko already knew who she was talking about. Chouko's eyes suddenly went cold, startling all in the room besides Eileen.

"I've been getting texts and calls from him for about two months now." Chouko coldly stated. Her sudden change in attitude was a bit frightening to the others. Then her phone rang, as if it were proving a point. Chouko picked it up and looked at the id before growling at it. "Why won't the fucking psyco leave me the fuck alone?" She yelled at the phone, even further scaring the hosts. They had never seen this side of her. Kyouya stood up and quickly took Chouko's phone and answered it. He placed it on speaker phone and held a hand up for the others to be silent.

_ -Hello?_

_ -Who is this? Where is Hisoka?_

_ -There is no Hisoka here._

_ -Don't lie to me! I know the fucking bitch is there now put her on!_

_ -There is no one here by the name of Hisoka. Now please stop calling or I'll be forced to report you to the police._

_ -Fine, I'll just find the whore again._

Kyouya snapped the phone closed in anger as everyone looked to Chouko. She was biting her lip to keep from crying. The man was a horrible man but it still hurt to be called such names.

"Has he been treating you like this since the break up?" Haruhi asked with concern plain in her voice.

"No. When we first broke up he was nice. He kept trying to get me back, telling me how much he needed me. I broke up with him because he started that while we were still together. Now it seems he's showing his true colors." Chouko said, torn between crying because of what her friends just heard and being enraged.

"He was being that mean to you?" Hunny asked anger clear in his voice.

"While we were dating he was. Now I just want to get him to leave me alone. I can't get a restraining order against him because he hasn't fully crossed the line into stalking." Chouko's voice was so cold towards this person but none of the hosts were surprised. "Does anyone else have any questions?" The group shook their head before she sat down and rested her head against Kyouya. She was drained.

"Who wants to watch Finding Nemo?" Eileen asked as she held up the DVD case from the table. Chouko raised her hand and smiled a bit. She loved her friends; they were always people she could count on.

As Eileen put the movie in and everybody relocated around the room, Chouko leaned against Kyouya and was drifting in and out of sleep. She felt so safe with him, as if nothing would, or could, hurt her. She loved it. It wasn't long before she was sleeping soundlessly.

nNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

The days passed, classes and exams taken, and soon it was early winter. Chouko had finally gotten control of her emotions, only to have them suddenly start to act up again. Eileen laughed when Chouko pointed it out, telling her friend that she was getting ready for that monthly visit. Chouko nodded at that thought. She knew it was about time. She had never actually seen a doctor about it but she tended to skip months, the last couple times she had skipped three and it had been three. So what else could she assume it to be?

Chouko stretched as she woke up. It was somewhat early in the morning but it looked like any other time of day outside. The clouds blocked out the sun completely and left everyone in a gloomy grey day. She stood up to start getting ready for her day when suddenly a bout of nausea hit her and made her run for the bathroom. Eileen was heading to the bathroom when her friend ran in.

"Chouko are you alright?" Eileen tapped on the door and cringed at the sounds coming from the bathroom. They stopped just as soon as they started and Chouko cracked the door a little bit.

"I don't know what is going on. I get sick sometimes but the rest of the time I'm fine, I don't..." Chouko cut herself off and looked at Eileen with wide eyes.

"No, please tell me you're joking." Eileen looked at Chouko in disbelief. She didn't understand how her friend could have been so careless.

"I think I'm pregnant." Chouko whispered as her face flushed and her eyes clouded with tears. How could she have been so stupid? Chouko cursed herself in her mind. She had no idea what kind of trouble it would cause if it were true, or how a certain someone would react to it.

"Let's not be making guesses. Come on, I'll drive you to the store." Eileen grabbed her keys from the table and went to the door of the apartment.

nNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

Five minutes had passed and Chouko was still pacing in the bathroom. Eileen was on the other side of the door. Chouko was scared, she didn't want to be but it made sense. It all made sense. She took a deep breath and looked at the little test and gasped at the little blue plus sign. It was true. Chouko walked out of the bathroom and showed the test to her friend.

"What am I going to do? Kyouya is sure to be angry with me and if his father was to find out. This could ruin everything that Kyouya worked so hard for. What do I do?" Chouko ranted on and on before she looked up at Eileen to see she was holding out a phone.

"You need to call him and get him to come over here. That should be the first step." Eileen put the phone in her friend's hand before she turned and walked into the kitchen. This certainly was something Chouko had gotten herself into this time. Eileen sight slightly before she took a sip of the juice she had poured herself earlier. This was going to be a tough few months.

A/N

Well that escelated quickly. I fgured I shouldn' drag it on too long. I feel like this story has gone down hill. I don't know, it just doesn't seem to be what it once was. Eiter way reviews, watches, favs and all things of that sort are loved and apriceated. Please do tell me what you think of this one and I will be working on one of my other stories shortly.


	8. Important Note to Readers!

Hey everyone. I know it has been a long time since there has been an update for this story and I am sorry about that. I really do appreciate all of the support that has been given to this story and all of the readers who have reviewed it. The reviews make me smile even now. But there is a more important reason for me typing this and posting it.

No I am not going to delete this story or drop it. Too much work went into it and I don't want to take something that people liked away. What is going to happen is I am going to revise this story to stand alone. Chouko won't be a character in it, her place will be taken by a new character that I have yet to create. It will take longer for the point of chapter 7 to be reached. I just think it would do right by this story to do this since I revised A Rose Hidden by Shadows to be Darkened Whispers. It is too different and I think this story could stand on it's own.

If you are against it let me know. Send me a PM and tell me your thoughts. I am always looking for input to everything I write. I love hearing from you guys, what you think and everything. So if this upsets you or you don't want it to happen tell me. I could just as easily continue on with what I had already written while I was still in high school. Tell me what you think. The revision won't be for a while yet. It takes me longer than it should to develop a character.

Either way, thank you to everyone who has supported the story and to those who continue to support it. I means more to me than you guys will ever know.

~Wolves


End file.
